Jefferson
Jefferson, also known as the Mad Hatter, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the seventeenth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Sebastian Stan, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Jefferson. Jefferson is based on the Mad Hatter from the novel, Alice in Wonderland. History Some time passes, and Jefferson retires from being a portal jumper. Instead, he lives a meager life with his daughter, Grace, and sells mushrooms. One day, they have a playful game of hide-of-seek in the woods. When they arrive at home, they discover the Evil Queen's carriage outside their house. The Queen wants Jefferson's help to retrieve something, and tells him that if he cooperates, Grace will want for nothing, but Jefferson refuses. While at the market the next day, Grace wants a rabbit doll, but Jefferson cannot afford it. His daughter is not upset, but he begins to worry that he cannot meet all of her desires, unaware that this incident was orchestrated by the Queen. Jefferson and Grace return home to enjoy a pretend tea party with an improvised toy rabbit he made. Deciding that he should try to make her life better, Jefferson asks Grace to stay with the neighbors while he performs the task the Queen desires from him, promising to return later, despite his daughter's pleas against it. He later visits the Queen and offers his help. Using his hat, Jefferson opens a portal on the ground, to which he and the Queen jump in. They reach a room inside the hat with various doors to many different worlds. Jefferson warns if two people enter the door to Wonderland, only the same amount of people can exit out. They enter through a looking glass and run into the Caterpillar, who puffs smoke rings in their faces, prompting annoyance from Jefferson. They arrive at a hedge maze which leads to the Queen of Hearts' palace, however, the Evil Queen makes short work of the magical maze by sending a ball of flame through it. They manage to get what the Queen wants, which turns out to be her precious father, Henry, and escape from the Queen of Hearts' guards. Before they leave, the Queen reveals she plans to take her father back to the Enchanted Forest, thus, Jefferson cannot go back. She entraps him in place and disappears into the looking glass with her father. The guards catch and take him to the Queen of Hearts. She beheads him, yet he is still alive. She tells him that if he wants his body back, he must tell her what happened with him and Regina. He does and he is given his body back. He is told that he needs to make another hat to leave. Jefferson is later seen making a hat, having gone mad trying to get it to work, and the room is shown to be filled with thousands of hats. }} Family ---- Trivia *The name "Jefferson" is of English origin derived from an English surname that means "son of Jeffrey".http://www.behindthename.com/name/jefferson *He is one of the few characters in the Enchanted Forest to call the Evil Queen by her given name. *He is a former business associate of Rumplestiltskin and Victor Frankenstein. The exact reason why he left is unknown, but in a conversation with the Evil Queen in "Hat Trick", it is implied his business cost him his wife. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Mad Hatter appears in Henry's storybook for "Hat Trick", "We Are Both"File:202HatterDrawing.PNG and "Selfless, Brave and True". References fr:Chapelier fou de:Jefferson (Märchenland) it:Cappellaio Matto Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters